Most media modules, such as audio, visual, and video media are presented to and consumed by a user in a linear fashion. The user typically starts from some starting point of the media and proceeds through to some end point. If the user desires to stop consuming the media at some point of interest between the start and end point, and to resume consuming the media at that point at a later time or on a different device, the user may be faced with locating the media module, or a copy thereof, and scanning the media to locate the point of interest. There is currently no method to resume the media on a second device starting from the point of interest without the user having to scan through the media module.